On the Run
by AJ Cooper
Summary: When Zoe and Lucy ends up on a date, Zoe's old enemies comes back to haunt her. When they jeopardize everything she knows and loves, she put forth everything she has, with her old friends and teammates, to protect her boot.
1. Chapter 1

Even though she rode with the Captain for one day, Lucy felt more at peace then she had as Tim's Rookie the entire time of her training. She didn't feel like she was being pressured to do anything with Captain Anderson. Don't get her wrong. Tim was really sweet, but he was the Los Angeles Pride; born and raised. It made her think along the lines if he saw things in his childhood, that made him this way. She knew he had a softer side of himself, she just needed to be patient.

Speaking of being patient, she was getting irked Nolan wouldn't answer his phone. Her car was currently in the shop after a crash course collision with another that almost totaled it. If it wasn't for the fact Nolan had his 'buddy' pay for the damages with no questions asked, she didn't know what she would've done in order to pay for it.

Nolan wanted to drop her off at her house, just in case, someone tried to pull something. But, the middle-aged father was nowhere to be seen.

"Officer Chen" The all-to-familiar voice caused Lucy to gasp and whirl around. Face to face was her Captain, Zoe Anderson. The honey-colored skin tone was still radiating under the darkness, and her brown eyes twinkled with some amusement, looking at the young Rookie.

"Captain. You scared me" The young Hispanic breathed out a sigh of relief, holding her chest. Zoe chuckled and stepped closer, her smile turning into a toothy grin.

"I'm sorry if I spooked you. Where's Officer Nolan?" she asked, taking a peek around, but couldn't find the older brunette anywhere.

"Late. He said he was going to come back right after he went to go check on Simon, but that was an hour ago" Lucy answered. She checked her phone to see if they were any messages from her older partner, but found none. Not even a voicemail.

Zoe watched with concern, her face masking it. Even though she shouldn't be worried, she was. Not for Lucy, who knew how to handle herself. It was John she was worried about. It wasn't like him to not leave a voicemail, or even a text explaining his whereabouts.

_I'll have to check on him in the morning, see if he accidentally forgot about taking her home_, the noirette thought. Right now, however, she needed to get something to eat. She was starving and her metabolism was about to start eating her stomach here soon.

"Come on, boot. You're probably hungry. I know one of the best pubs in the city, with good food" Turning to head to her 2017 Ford Pickup, she looked back to see Lucy hesitating. With a chuckle and slight motion, the Rookie shook her head clear of thoughts and walked briskly after her Captain.

Behind them, Talia and Tim watched. Silently nodding to the other, they decided to quietly follow their Captain.

* * *

"So, what happened back there? With the wife?" Lucy couldn't help but ask.

Zoe smiled a small smile and continued to look out to the road in front of them. She admired the Rookie's curiosity. It almost reminded her of-. _No! Do not bring her into this damnit! Not when I'm finally moving on_. With tears in her eyes and teeth clenched, she didn't realize her fists were white from clenching onto the steering wheel so hard.

The calming touch from Lucy is what calmed her down. With a relenting sigh, she eased her posture and forced herself to take a deep breath. She mentally berated herself for allowing the young Hispanic to see herself nearly break like that.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me. You could, when you're ready" Lucy reassured. Zoe flashed her a grateful smile and took another breath to calm herself.

She wasn't ready to tell her the truth. To be honest, she needed to tell her and soon, but she just didn't know when. When on the ride along this morning, she saw the potential of something more in Lucy. Bravery, commitment, creativity, and passion for her work. She saw that in someone else before. But that was before she was violently stripped from her.

If she had the same feelings for Lucy, she wasn't going to let that happen again. Not with her. It could be far too much to bear.

"Alright, Boot. We're here. Come on" The honey-colored officer cut off the engine and got out of the car. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a bun. Honestly, she liked it in a bun. It was comfortable, to say the least.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked, taking a look around. They were inside what looked like an Irish Pub. But then she saw the Hell's Trident above the kitchen and gasped. "Are we?" she whispered, looking excitedly at her Captain, who chuckled.

"Yep. The good old Hell's Kitchen. Used to come here every time I get the chance too during my days in the Marines" Zoe spoke. The two walked up to the receptionist. The young dark-skinned woman smiled sweetly at the Captain.

"Zoe. You're back! And you got a friend with you. How quaint" Zoe playfully rolled her eyes and leaned on her hand that was on the podium.

"Very funny, Sammy. Is Ramsey in, or is he on the road again?" she asked. The two women followed the receptionist to their table and were handed menus.

"He's here to see what's up with his Hell's Kitchen" Sammy explained. "I'll go get him" She left while a waiter took their orders for the drinks.

"So, what is this to you? If you don't mind me asking" Lucy spoke. At first, Zoe quirked an eyebrow in confusion, before the question set in.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping this would be a friendly date. After all, I can't leave a shift the way today's been, now can I?" She smiled a toothy grin. The young Rookie couldn't help but giggle. In a way, it felt like she was at peace thanks to her.

"Well, well, well. The prodigal soldier returns to her den" A British man spoke. His face was unmistakable to both women.

Zoe smiled and got up from her seat and hugged the old man.

"It's been far too long, Ramsey" she spoke, patting his back. The two separated and the famous chef took a look at Lucy.

"Bloody hell! When Sammy said there was a young woman with you, I didn't believe it" He exclaimed.

Lucy chuckled nervously, unsure of what to do. Gordon saw and smiled a sweet and sensible smile.

"Oh, don't worry love. I don't bite. Well, very much" he spoke in a gentle voice. With an encouraging smile from her Captain, she stood and hugged the Chef, who in turn kissed each cheek. "No, sit back and relax. Your food will be out in a minute" Gordon clapped his hands together and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Alright. Did you guys already order?" Sammy took out her notepad and pen.

"You already know what I want, Sam. What do you want, Boot?" Lucy jumped a little. Blushing in embarrassment, she looked at the menu.

"I'll have the Pumpkin Risotto, please" she squeaked.

Sammy cooed and Zoe chuckled. With their orders written down and menus taken, they waited for their food to arrive.

* * *

Outside in the parking lot, stood a Russian duo. Walking off to their car, one of them dialed a number on their phone. Speaking in their tongue, he quickly responded. "Yes, sir. She is here with a Hispanic woman. Another cop. Agreed. No matter what, let her pay for her crimes" He gave his partner a side glance. The two drove off.

In the smoke, stood Talia and Tim. The two looked at each other with grave looks. They heard everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning at the rented Nolan residence, was Zoe. On the doorway, she noticed the spare key was still there, so that told her Simon wasn't home. _Odd_, she thought. _If John hadn't picked Simon up, then the kid must've stayed at a friend's_. She tested the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. With a click, it opened.

Silently taking her gun out of the holster as she went in, she began to search throughout the house for the midlife Rookie. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

When she reached Nolan's bedroom, she noticed there was evidence of scuffling about. Putting her gun to the side of her waist, her finger still on the trigger, she looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for some open pizza boxes and bottles of half-drunk beer. But other than that, there was nothing.

Before she left the room, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, laying on the bed. Walking over to it, she saw it was a card, a birthday card. She took it and opened it and clenched her teeth. Her jaw set, she stormed out of the house and called Tim and Talia, her trusted friends.

* * *

Groaning, Nathan opened his eyes. Wincing at the light from the dusty windows, he had to blink to keep his eyes open.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake" A Russian brunette knelt in front of him, smiling a sickly grin.

"Do not hurt him too much, brother. Our boss wants him intact" A blonde woman sauntered over, a gleam in her eye.

"Who are you?" The older Rookie asked, slowly opening his eyes once they got used to the lighting.

"All would be revealed. Just not right now, at least" The blonde smirked, putting a hand on her brother's shoulders.

* * *

"So, do you honestly think it's them?" Tim asked, leaning his back against the doorframe of his Captain's office. Talia stayed silent, her arms crossed in deep thought.

"A birthday card? Come on, Tim. You know the only person that loves using Birthday cards to get his messages across better than anyone" Zoe reprimanded.

Tim sighed and rubbed his face. He knew Zoe was right. In all the time they've had each other's backs, he and Talia knew the Captain best. So when a birthday card is left on the dark-skinned woman's Rookie's bed, it's a major cause of concern.

"But why John? Why kidnap him?" Talia asked.

"Because he knows I'm close with those three," Zoe answered. She then scoffed and started to pace with anxiety. "He knows about Lucy" she whispered.

Tim stood straighter. "How did he find out?" his voice was rising, and yet, he couldn't care less.

"I don't know. Look, I'll call the others. Anne's in town. Get her ass up to date on the situation" The brunette ordered. The duo nodded and walked out, leaving Zoe alone in her office.

With a heavy sigh, she sat down and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, Gordon? We've got a problem. He knows" She spoke into the phone. She looked down below to find Lucy frustrated that Nolan hasn't come in yet. With a sober look, she mentally promised the Boot she'd get him back, no matter what.


End file.
